The Other Way Around
by SparkledDreams
Summary: Just a role reversal between Puck and Sabrina. Retelling of most scenes from the books!
1. Chapter 1

Only the scenes that I like...Changed a few things btw...

* * *

**BOOK ONE**

* * *

Puck's POV (just arriving home)

Daphne followed me as we followed the tiny little lights. She placed her hand in mine, and we continued into the dark, looming trees. We then entered a large clearing. A pile of junk stood in the middle of it. It seemed as though it was where garbage was dumped. And on top of the pile of trash, a small, dirty blond girl sat upon a rusty "throne". She had muddy, ripped black jeans and a light green hoodie with rips everywhere. Her hair was filled with leaves, and dirt was smudged all around her face. In her hand was a small, wooden sword.

"Pixies," the girl called out,"who did you find trespassing in my woods?" The little lights buzzed and the girl laughed. "Spies? What do we do when we find spies?" They buzzed again. "Correct! We drown them!" Daphne shivered in fear.

"Follow me, and you won't get stung!" The girl sang, and to our surprise, long, pink wings popped out from the tiny girl's back and she rose a foot into the air. She flew between the trees, the purple sky getting darker and darker. Daphne and I hesitated, but the lights darted forward and zapped us, so we started to run to keep up with the odd girl.

The girl finally stopped at a large pool in the back of someone's home. The pixie lights zipped off, only to return with rope. Lots of it. "Put your hands behind your back!" the girl ordered. Daphne obeyed immediately, while I glared at the winged girl. She floated above the water, smirking al the while. Her bright green eyes seemed to penetrate my body.

The lights came up and stung me again, and I placed my hands behind my back. They wrapped the rope around my wrists and Daphne's before lifting us both up and setting us down on the diving board.

"So, spies," the girl said. "You have made an awful mistake!" "We're no spies!" I called back. She snickered. "Yeah, sure. Thats why you stole the old lady away from me!"

I looked at her...did she mean Granny Relda? "The one they call Relda Grimm," she said. "She's our _grandmother!_ She was kidnapped by a giant, and we're trying to save her!" The girl seemed confused. "You aren't trying to harm her?" My sister and I shook our heads.

The girl sighed, and flew over to me. She let her dirty fingers fly over the ropes, and suddenly my hands were free. I whirled around, and shoved her backwards. She gasped and fell into the deep water. Daphne elbowed me. "Puck!"

The fairy girl rose back up. "I wont hold that against you," she told me, and swiftly untied my sister. I nudged the girl as she did this, and her sword was suddenly in my hand. I waved it at her. "You're going to let us leave!"

The girl burst out laughing. "You think this is funny? A tiny little pixie girl with flying bugs trying to drown us is funny to you?!" I screamed at her. "Aww, we weren't going to drown you, we were only playing," the girl said. "Well, if you're done with your stupid, psychotic games, we have to save our grandmother!"

Daphne stayed behind me while the flying girl moved in front of us. "I thought Tinkerbell was a good person!" Daphne said. The girl looked like she was going to explode. "i'm not Tinkerbell! I'm Sabrina!"

"Sabrina..." "Sabrina from A Midsummer's Night's Dream. The Trickster Queen! Im the most famous Everafter!" Sabrina shouted. "Never heard of you," I told her. She grumbled. "I'm a villain, and Im not helping you get back the old lady!"

"Good!" I said back. "We dont want your help!" I helped Daphne down the ladder, and we trudged back to our house.

We stood in front of the door. "Did we forget the keys inside?" Daphne wondered. "You forgot something," Sabrina's voice said from above. She was lowering herself to the ground, her face a little softer than before. "What is it?" I hissed. Sabrina looked a little hurt, but sighed. "You have to say, 'We're home!'" She reminded us. Daphne looked up at the house.

"We're home!" We heard millions and millions of locks click. "Thanks," I muttered to the fairy girl. "For the old lady."

* * *

By the way guys, Sabrina moves in with the Grimms now! Thanks, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

* * *

**BOOK TWO**

* * *

Pucks POV (from when he enters Sabrina's room for the first prank of the book)

I glare up at Sabrina, who was floating above me. "You're gonna pay for this, Sabrina!" I growled. "Hell no!" she called back. I raised my goo covered fists at him. "Just like an Everafter to use magic to escape from a fight. Get down here, you little midget!" I said.

"With our fists?" she snorted. "Human, I'm royalty. I fight like royalty." She grabbed her little wooden sword. It was tiny, like its owner, but would hurt if it hit you hard enough.

We circled, and I jabbed my own sword at her. It pierced her leg and she rubbed it, groaning. "Ah, so the little human has learned something!" she taunted.

"Ill show ya what else I learned, starting with showing my left fist to your face!" I said. Though I knew I'd never hit Sabrina in the face. She was still a girl, no matter how rugged she may seem. (Skip ahead to when the Trickster takes a bath eight times..LOL)

* * *

"Sabrina's taking a bath-again," Granny Relda sighed. I choked on my ravioli. "Sabrina? Taking a bath? She hasn't taken a bath since she moved in with us, and I doubt she took one on the woods!" I said. Granny Relda shook her head. "You have no idea how hard it is being her, Puck." With that, she walked upstairs.

A few seconds later, Mr. Canis was carrying a tiny blond girl. Sabrina? Her blond hair actually went to her bottom, and was flawlessly straight. Her green eyes twinkled. Her skin was pale and smooth. She still wore her green hoodie, except now she wore dark blue skinny jeans, and black Converse.

"Guess what pigggy? I'm coming to school with you! Im gonna be your bodygyard!" she shrieked. Mr. Canis set her down and she let her wings pop out. "Granny Relda, I dont need a bodyguard! Especially her! A dirty, annoying, selfish _girl!_" I cried. Sabrina looked down. "Why cant you use magic to change yourself into a kid, so you can come!" I continued. Daphne bounced over to me, trying to soothe me.

"Well, you need someone who can fight, and Sabrina certainly can!" Granny Relda said. "Now, off with you all!"

* * *

(skip to where Wendell sets the army at them!)

"Thats the best you can do, fat boy!" Sabrina said. She spun around and transformed into a thriteen foot tall bear. She roared so loud that I felt it in my toes. I was instantly pushed behind Sabrina by her own claw. The rabbits unfazed, leapt onto the fairy girl, covering her from head to toe. "SABRINA!" I shouted. It looked as though she was dead. But then she transformed back into her short blond self and soared up into the air.

She grabbed Daphne by the hand, and scooped me up with her arm, holding me like you would a baby. Red flushed across my cheeks. Daphne hung close to her legs as Sabrina flew higher and higher. "Head for the river! They cant follow us over the water!" I ordered over the screaming wind.

"I know what I'm doing, Grimm." She looked down at me, completely serious. She zigged and zagged between trees, and zoomed faster. "LOOK OUT SABRINA!" Daphne cried, and we all looked up to see a 15 feet high fence. Sabrina made a desperate swerve upward, the rabbits gaining on us.

"I thought you were a villain." Uh oh. Why the hell did I say that? She growled. "Im only trying to save your sorry butts. Ill show you how evil I can be!"

She zipped down through an old man's yard, and the bunnies followed in pursuit, knocking everything in sight over. The old man yelled and collapsed. Sabrina laughed. "That was mean!" Daphne stated. "I know, marshmallow!"

"And now, since you questioned my villain-ness, Im gonna fly us over the river," Sabrina said, chortling. "You wouldn't dare!' I said. "Oh yeah I would!" she replied. Then I squeezed her neck in hopes of infuriating her enough to changer her mind, and she collapsed in shock, and we went soaring to the icy water below.

"DAPHNE!" I screamed. We landed in the water, liquid covering us. "Where's Sabrina?" Daphne questioned between coughs. We scanned the area. No Sabrina.

"Try and swim back!" I shouted. The rabbits snarled at us, but turned back, not willing to plunge into the depths of the river. I finally spotted the familiar pink wings, only to turn them over and see a motionless Sabrina. I didnt need help bringing her to shore. She was tiny, petite, and weightless. I bet Daphne weighed more.

"Puck?" The girl asked weakly. "Thanks." I smiled softly, though slightly confused at her kindness. It was short lived though. "Y'know, I'm immortal. So, I am okay. I should be worried about you, little weak humans," she said, turning over so that her pink wings could fly us out of the chilly water. We flew quickly above, Sabrina trying to get used to the water soaking her wings. Sabrina grinned down at us before soaring back home.

* * *

(skip to where Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, and Wendell are flying in the dustpan as mini peeps!)

Everything seemed so large as we passed it, and I couldnt help but notice Sabrina's face filled with excitement. Of course the Everafter was excited for danger. She always was.

After I checked for broken bones at the end, I slammed my fist into Sabrina's stomach. "Oi, what was that for?" she demanded. "Thats for coming up with a crazy stupid idea!" I said. She shook her head.

(SKIP THE CONVO)

"Eat the cakes guys!" Wendell commanded, watching himself grow bigger. Daphne did too. The large brown mouse scurried ot me, and Sabrina pushed me behind her, holding out her sword, which seemed to have shrank as well. But all the mouse did was eat my cake just as Sabrina ate hers. I was stuck with still being five inches tall. Sabrina noticed, and offered me her pinky. It was her way of saying, "I still care."

As she grew, her pinky became too thick, and she swung me into her jeans pocket. I gripped the top as we ran from the growing mouse. (BLAH BLAH BLAH about the cat part...now to losing Puck in the grass)

I landed roughly on te grass. "Where's Puck?" Daphne cried. "He ws in my pocket. Lets get the old lady, so we dont squish him." They all checked their shoes, before Sabrina took Daphne and Wendell into her arms and flew in the direction of home.

* * *

And thats a wrap! Hope you enjoyed book two! Next is book three! REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

* * *

**BOOK THREE**

* * *

Pucks POV (starts at where they escape the Jabberwocky!)

"Good morning!" Sabrina called. I looked up to see her on top of a fifteen feet tall monster. The Jabberwocky. "I take the big one, you take the little one. You owe me seven million bucks!" she said, jabbing the little sword at the monster. I whirled around to see none other than Red Riding Hood herself. She stood behind my unconscious parents. "My mommy and daddy!"

(apologies for skipping that whole part!)

Pink wings slipped out of Sabrinas back and she helped me into her arms. I always felt safe when she carried me, but a little embarrassed to be carried by a girl half my size.

Sabrina soared down the mountain, the Jabberwocky behind us, roaring. I could smell the smoke from the asylum from down here. I spotted a big pile of rocks ahead of us. I also noticed Sabrina going faster than normal to them. I tried to tell her to slow down, but she ignored me. Then she made a sharp turn and moved into a small cave. We heard a boom and crash and saw the Jabberwocky slowly fall down the mountain.

I sat, shivering on a rock. Sabrina noticed and sighed. Then she did something bery un-Sabrinalike. She wrapped her wings around me to shield my body from the cold. She pulled out her flute and played a short tune. Millions of her "minions" appeared. "Get the old lady!" Thats when I passed out.

* * *

(skip to the part right before Uncle Jake appears!)

"If we die, you'll have no one to annoy all day!" Daphne pleaded. Sabrina hesitated before shooting up and crouched in front of us. "Yo, back off, the Grimms are mine to torment!" she said. A cyclops stepped up. "Little girl, I will crush you." Sabrina stood her ground, and shoved her sword into the Cyclops. He pounded onto the ground, sending Everafters flying.

Another little meaty man stormed up. "Try and take me on!" Sabrina challenged. I stood in front of my sister protectively. "Fairy, Im gonna rip you limb from limb!" "You have no idea how many times I hear that in a day," Sabrina said. She threw more jabs at the troll, but he charged and knocked her over, her eyes closing and a light yelp of pain ripping from her throat. A stranger appeared beside her. "Thats enough. Scram, little troll!" the stranger said. He turned around. "I'm your Uncle Jake!"

* * *

(skip to when Puck says "We all care about you.")

"Uncle Jake this, Uncle Jake that! I was here first. I protect the old lady and the marshmallow. And I protect you. Not some random guy who just showed up," Sabrina said. "Sabrina, we all care about you. You know that," I told her.

"You care about me?"

"Don't let it get to your head, gasbag!"

"You love me!"

"In your dreams!"

Suddenly, Sabrina swooped down and kissed me on the lips. Millions of thoughts went through my head. Sabrina was annoying, and gross, and weird, and obnoxious. But I was enjoying this kiss. We stopped, and I punched her as hard as I could in the stomach before running out. What just happened?

* * *

(skip to when Sabrina has her wings ripped off)

Sabrina lunged again, and the Jabberwocky bucked and tore her wings off her back. "NO!" We all screamed, watching as she fell. She didn't get back up. (skip convo) "Sabrina needs our help," Daphne explained. We rushed to the fallen fairy's side, but Mr. Canis already had her in his arms, cradling her against him. "Go home," he grunted. Then he was speeding away, the tiny girl who had tried to defend us in his arms. We walked back to Granny Relda, shaken. Tears streamed down my cheeks at the thought of Sabrina hurt.

As we sat around the living room, Granny Relda explained everything. "Why are we sitting here doing nothing?" I shouted. "We need to get her to Faerie!" "The barrier is still up, Puck. She can't get out. We need to get the three parts of the Vorpal Blade!" Granny Relda told me. My heart sank. Sabrina would never live.

* * *

(skip to being chased by Baba Yaga, and Puck is a frog!)

Daphne breathed heavily as I sat in her palm, my mind still on Sabrina who was still almost dead. "Run!" the witch cackled. "Fine, keep the girl, but I get the coat!" she said, picking it up before her chicken legged house ran back to its usual location.

"I think we should keep you this way so you learn your lesson," Daphne told me as I apologized to Uncle Jake. "So do I," a voice said from the shadows. Mr. Canis appeared from the trees, a dark shadow across his face.

"You made her risk her life for magic. Shes addicted to it!" Mr. Canis snarled at Uncle Jake. "We need a royal kiss from someone to change you back..."

"Sabrina would've been perfect, but she's deathly ill, so I think William Charming may have to do us a favor..." I bellowed. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

(skip to Mr. Canis talking about cutting a hole in the barrier with the Vorpal Blade to get Puck to Faerie)

Mr. Canis cradled the girl I'd come to know as the fairy and said, "We need to get Sabrina back to her people." I watched her worriedly. "Shes getting weaker every day..."

We laid Sabrina in the backseat on my lap of the car, as she weighed nothing to me. I stroked her hair, and felt my heart crumble at her defenseless body. _We'll save you Sabrina. _

* * *

Love it, hate it, review! Sorry its short!


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

* * *

**BOOK FOUR**

* * *

Puck's POV

I glanced at the shivering girl that had been transferred to Mr. Canis' lap. Her blond hair was matted to her forehead, and her skin was cool as ice. I felt guilty. If it weren't for me, Sabrina wouldn't be like this.

"What's going on?" I wondered, as we stopped at the side of the road. "We're being pulled over by the cops," Mr. Canis barked. I shuddered and kept my eyes on Sabrina. Her eyes remained closed, and I longed to see her twinkling green eyes.

"Excuse me, this tank is breaking hundreds of laws, I need to see your license," a tall, stern officer said at the window. "I'm afraid I don't have one," Granny Relda said. "Huh. Okay, everyone outta the car," the man said. I got out and rushed to pick up Sabrina. She felt extremely tiny in my arms.

"Who's the kid?" he asked, staring at Sabrina's helpless form in my arms. "Um, she's my little sister..." I lied. He glanced at me for a moment before turning back to Sabrina. "Whats wrong with her?"

"She's ill, and we're taking her to the doctor's," Hamstead said. "Not in this menace. I'll call an ambulance, and we'll get her to a hospital," the officer said. "She needs a special doctor!" Granny Relda said. I knew that we all knew that if he called an ambulance, they'd find out that Sabrina wasn't human. Granny Relda went behind the officer and blew pink forgetful dust over him. "You had a boring day," Granny Relda cooed to him. "Yeah. I think I'll go home early." He sat back into his car and drove away.

* * *

(skip to where the guard sees Sabrina)

"Lets see this fairy," the man said. Mr. Canis held up the bundled up fairy girl. The male fairy gasped. "Sabrina!" he said. "I am Mustardseed, Sabrina's older brother," he said. "Follow me!" He led us all into a large room with hardwood flors. A roaring fireplace crackled on one side and a large oak desk on the other. A few high-backed chairs were scattered about. A gorgeous woman that looked like Sabrina looked up. A boy about my age also did. "Sabrina has returned!" Mustardseed announced. Both fairies rushed to Sabrina.

I had assumed Sabrina's mom was exhausted by the "royal" pain in the butt, yet the woman was not. She was youthful and healthy. "Tell Cobweb to bring his medicines," Sabrina's mother instructed her son. Mustardseed flew off, and the boy rushed to Sabrina's side. "Oh, my love! What has happened to her?" he growled the last part at us. "Er, well, Sabrina's been living with us in Ferryport Landing for a year," Granny said. Sabrina's mother's face turned red.

"Titania, keep calm!" the boy told her. She hesitated before asking, "How did she get hurt?" Her voice became silky, and deadly. I cringed, and started to explain. "Well, there was a Jabberwocky that was unleashed in Ferryport Landing. Sabrina had tried to protect me, and it ripped her wings off," I explained in a bold voice.

"Why was she protecting you?" the boy demanded, his voice turning angry. "Well... Sabrina was adopted into our family by our grandmother. Even though she said she was a villain, she was always saving us. She was our protector, and she thought of us as family. And Sabrina tried hard to fight the Jabberwocky, but in the end, she..." I trailed off, my voice cracking as I stared at Sabrina in her mother's arms.

"Well, you can go now." Titania's voice was cold and harsh. "Ma'am, you don't understand, Sabrina is like a daughter to me. Please let us-"

"No! You can leave on your feet or in a box!" Titania hissed menacingly. "If anyone is leaving in a box, it will be you!' a voice called out. We turned to see a muscular man striding towards us. 'Oberon!" Titania yelled. She stepped back, holding the fairy girl.

"Get her out of my sight! She has been banished, you know that. Marcus, tell Cobweb not to bring his medicine. Its not needed here," Oberon commanded. I could tell Marcus, the boy my age, was reluctant to do so, but obeyed under Oberon's glare. Daphne cowered into my side while Mr. Canis stepped forward, ready to defend. It was strange, without Sabrina in front of us, her sword in hand as she crouched protectively.

* * *

(skip to where the Grimms are preparing to escape after Oberon is killed)

"Relda, take the children with Hamstead, and I'll find the girl!" Mr. Canis said through the chaos. I shook my head. "I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not!" "Yes I am, because I'm the reason she's hurt, and she's my responsibility!" I cried. "Stay close then," Mr. Canis said, and started to weave in between running people. "Look in there!" I called. We turned to a door, and burst through. Marcus was pacing in front of a plant of some sort. It reeked of a dead smell.

"Get out!" Marcus yelled. "Titania is trying to kill everyone. We need Sabrina!" I said. "She won't hurt me or Sabrina, stupid human." "Yeah, but I will!" Mr. Canis boomed. "Where is she?" Marcus' eyes grew wide with fear.

"Right there. Shes in a cocoon to heal," Marcus said, backing away from Mr. Canis. I took the plant that was Sabrina into my hands, and Mr. Canis and I were soon barreling down the hallway.

* * *

(skip to when the cocoon follows Puck)

"You have stolen my right!" Marcus bellowed at me. "What? This things just followed me in here!" I told him. Granny Relda appeared in the doorway. "Marcus, whats wrong?" Marcus sighed furiously.

"In the larva stage of healing, when a fairy is most vulnerable, she chooses the one person in the world she trusts the most to protect her. Once the choice is made the cocoon marks the person with a special scent, one the cocoon can easily follow. This is an honor that should have gone to me," Marcus raged. I smirked. "Not my fault she trusts me the most," I said. But deep down inside, I was conflicted. I felt happy she'd chosen me, but...why?

* * *

(skip to my fav part, where Marcus poisons Puck and all that!)

"So you think you've got her heart, do you peasant? Well, she's mine!" Marcus screamed at me. I felt like the insides of my stomach was curling up and shriveling inside of me. I collapsed to the ground as Marcus taunted. I heard a faint ripping sound.

"Imagine my humiliation when Sabrina rejected me! Imagine the looks people gave me! I was supposed to be the next king of Faerie! But I held my head high and hoped she'd change her mind. But she never got a chance! Her father threw her out of the kingdom!"

"Get help," I croaked. "When you brought her back, I thought Oberon would give her another chance, but he refused. He told everyone that Sabrina was to be removed from Faerie after she had healed. So I had to act fast. I poured poison into Oberon's glass while Cobweb was distracted, and soon, Oberon was dead. And then, Sabrina chose you as her protector, and I was once again humiliated. But now, its time for things to go my way!" Marcus shouted. I gazed weakly at the birdcage. Did Sabrina's cocoon just change shape?

"Cobweb will tell the truth," I moaned. "Oh, please, the old fool couldn't call his grandmother from the dead. I'll just tell your family you decided to stay here for Sabrina's emergence while they go ghost hunting. Even if Cobweb does communicate with your family, I have enough poison for them all!" I heard another ripping sound.

"Sabrina and I will take over the city. Humans like you will make good slaves," Marcus continued. Another rip, and then I saw a tiny figure with pink wings appear behind Marcus.

"Grimm, are you in trouble again? I swear, if I had a nickel for every time I had to save your sorry behind, I'd be a rich fair." "Sabrina," I groaned. Marcus whirled around.

"My love, I can explain-"

Sabrina didnt let him finish. She pulled out her flute, and millions of lights darted to her. She gestured to me while glaring at Marcus. They lifted me without a single buzz, and Sabrina motioned for them to come closer.

"What did you do to him, Marcus?"

The tall fairy boy shook her head. "You don't understand my love, I did this for us." Sabrina noticed the goblet laying on the floor. She bent down and picked it up.

The fairy smelled it and grimaced. "Now that wasn't very nice," Sabrina said, frowning. She turned to her pixies. "Find Cobweb. We need his medicine." There was some buzzing, and Sabrina's face curled up in horror. "My father?" The buzzing lights twittered again.

"Then half of you find the old lady, and half of you watch the idiot," she said, jerking her head back to a frightened Marcus. We both knew Sabrina could be VERY scary.

The lights obeyed, dropping me into Sabrina's arms. She held me like a child, and raced to the locked door, her skinny legs transforming into those of an elephant. She kicked, and the door fell.

I started to shiver. I trembled forcefully, and Sabrina glanced down at me, immense worry gracing her face. The world started to grow very dim. I heard Sabrina curse, and tell me to stay awake. But I couldn't and let myself drift.

* * *

(skip to when Sabrina tells Puck about her original speech for her father)

"No one's here now," I said gently. "Say it." Sabrina tilted her head, but smiled.

"My father was mean, arrogant, horrible, and selfish. He cared little for anyone and less for those who disagreed with him. His only love was for his precious kingdom." I raised my eyebrows, admiring the girl's honesty, but remained quiet.

We turned to the water, and Sabrina glared like her father was still there, listening. "I hated you! You took every opportunity you could to remind me how weak, and small I was!"

Sabrina fell to her knees. I rushed to her, knelt down, and used my sleeve to wipe her tears away. "When I was barely out of diapers, he took me aside and told me I would never rule. He said I was a disappointment to him and he would never let my mother give her throne up to me. I went to my mother in tears, and she explained him to me. She said he was worried about the kingdom's future and feared his successor would destroy it. She swore I'd have her crown, but until then, I'd have my own kingdom. She gave me my name: The Trickster Queen. I've worn it proudly ever since."

"When I got older, he tried to force me to marry Marcus. So I told the old man he was nuts. Disobeying your father is a crime in our world. He banished me. But here I am, forced to be the Queen of Faerie anyway. My mother was right. He never saw it coming," she said, standing. "If you ever tell anyone I was crying, you'll regret it, pus-brain."

"I won't tell stinkpot," I said affectionately, unwrapping my arms from her. "Looks like you and me finally have something in common."

"What's that?" Sabrina questioned. "Families we're not sure we want to be a part of."

* * *

(skip to where Oz is cutting the ropes of the balloon)

The witch was now only a dozen floors away from then. Oz paid no attention, continuing to cut the ropes. "Look, ya little Smurf," Sabrina said, flapping her pink, insect-like wings. "If you try to blast away from here, I will pop your ballon. Swear to God, I will."

Oz was unfazed by her threat. I shared a concerned glance with her, and she mouthed, "We can do this." Oz cut the last rope, and waved goodbye. I did the last thing I thought I would do. I grabbed the loose rope.

My brain told me to let go, in fact, it was begging me to. But I refused as we rose higher and higher. "Let go, you foolish child!" Oz roared angrily. I could see he was struggling to untie the rope I was dangling from. And luckily, he was having no success. "How do I wake them up?" I shouted. "How do I wake up my parents?"

"This is ridiculous, Puck. You can't fight me or the master. The future is coming. Now let go." "No!" I said, reaching the basket. I grabbed the side with my sweaty palm. The Wizard's face filled with sorrow. "Then I'm sorry, Puck," he said, and pounded on my fist. I toppled backwards and felt gravity pull me to the ground. Just in time, though, his small remote fell too, and into my hand.

"Puck!" I heard someone shouting my name over the wind. "Puck, I've got you!" And then, I wasn't falling anymore. I looked up and saw that Sabrina had me in her arms, grinning down at me. Embarrassment washed over me. I hated being carried by a girl. But she always saved my life.

* * *

(skip to where Daphne says to Puck, "You know I really cant believe Sabrina." on the ride home)

"You know, I really cant believe Sabrina, not even coming to say goodbye. What a jerkazoid," she muttered. "So what if she's a queen? She's going to be lousy at it. She should've come back to Ferryport Landing."

"What do I care," I said, but I knew I cared a whole lot. Sabrina was one of the most important people in my life. "I say, 'good riddance'."

Daphne turned and gazed out the back window, then laughed. She nudged me, and I turned too. Following not far behind them, was a mechanical six-story-tall witch. Perched on top of its hat was Sabrina, snickering, holding the silver remote. Her pink wings were wrapped around her, and she laughed as she saw us staring at her. On the front of the witch, it said, "Ferryport Landing or bust!".

"She's bringing her toy with her," Mr. Canis grumbled. We all laughed.

"I think we're going to need an awful lot of forgetful dust."

* * *

SOoo there it is, book four! Longest one there was! Hope you enjoyed, read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

* * *

**BOOK FIVE**

* * *

Puck's POV (skip to where the Grimms go to Baba Yaga's house!)

"Everafters dont get colds!" Sabrina shrieked, jumping away from Granny's touch. "Nonetheless, I'll make you chicken soup at home." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, old lady."

We continued down through the trees. I vaguely remembered being carried in my sister's hand out of here as a frog. When Sabrina had been ill, as her wings were ripped off by the Jabberwocky. I shuddered, and walked a little faster.

We finally came to her door. I tried hard not to notice the eagerness to "unleash hellfire" on Baba Yaga, as she'd put it earlier.

"My favorite show is on!" Baba Yaga seethed. "Im sorry, Old Mother. I thought you'd want to start as soon as possible," Granny explained. Baba Yaga rolled her eyes, but let us in.

Sabrina was oblivious to the now steady conversation going on with Baba Yaga and Granny Relda. "Is this made out of human skin?" Sabrina asked. "Yup!" the old hag said proudly. "This is my Disneyland!"

"Uh, 'Brina? What about the hellfire?" I wondered, a little pissed off. "It can wait," Sabrina snapped. She continued to snoop through Baba Yaga's drawers.

* * *

(skip to Sabrina eating a lot, showing signs of puberty)

"Sabrina!" Granny exclaimed. "Why are you eating so much?" "I'm hungry!" the fairy girl whined. Her dirty clothes smelt of pizza, and her knotty hair was in her green eyes.

"Mr. Canis, old friend, Sabrina was having pain in her abdomen before (Im changing the part where Puck originally had his voice change, to Sabrina having cramps!), and now she is extremely hungry!" Granny said, like they knew a secret. Canis smiled down at the little fairy beside him that he'd come to know as a niece of some sort. "Ah. You'll see what we mean later, young one."

"Yo, I'm 4,000 years old. I'm not 'young'," Sabrina said. "But you're stuck in the body of an eleven year old, so therefore, yes you're young." We all shook our heads, chuckling.

* * *

(skip to seeing the older Puck and older Daphne)

"Was that supposed to hurt?" The Wolf asked tauntingly. "No, but this will!" a voice said from behind. A flaming rocket zipped past Sabrina and knocked into the Wolf's chest. I grabbed my little sister, and turned around to see who had saved us. A man about 20 years old stood with a brunette who looked about 18. The woman had a scar across her face, but something about her looked like Daphne. And the man seemed to look like...me?

"You're not going to touch them, mutt," the man growled at the now fallen Wolf. The woman snarled. "Or I'll take out your other eye!" The Wolf roared and leaped at the pair of adults. The man jabbed his sword at the beast, and the Wolf flipped. "All yours, sister!"

The woman that looked like Daphne leapt onto the monster's back. "Gimme some chains!" she hollered. Long chains appeared and wrapped around the Wolf's body. He staggered, trying to release himself.

The man looked closely at me. "It can't be..." he said, but then the Wolf was free. He charged at the two, and slammed into both the man and woman. They fell to the ground, their faces tight with pain and exhaustion.

"I've been waiting a long time for this meal," the Wolf snarled. He lunged, but we heard a gasp, and we all looked up. "Uh uh uh," a voice said. A familiar girl, around 18, with golden hair down to her bottom and insect-like wings was lowering herself to the ground. "I hate when people threaten my family. Its...well, rude." The fairy pounced on the beast, and they went tumbling to the ground. (same scene, just skipping a page or two... I know it says there 27 and all, but i made them a little bit younger!)

* * *

"Heads up kiddies!" a familiar voice said. Sabrina? We looked up, and there was the strange girl from before. The fairy swooped down and took me and Daphne by the necks and soared back up. The man and brunette were already on a magic carpet, flying away from the dragon. (changed story a little)

"Hey, let me go!" I said, struggling with the girl's crazy strong grip. "Ha, my grip has gotten stronger from carrying you two everywhere!' the fairy said. "Ill explain when we get to headquarters," she promised, and sailed through the damp and dreary air faster.

We touched down at what looked like a military base. The fairy girl let us go, and the man rushed to her side. "Sabrina! Are you okay?" he asked, kissing her passionately. "Yeah, yeah, Im fine!" They turned to us.

"I know this is confusing, but you are in the future. I'm Puck, this is Daphne, and this is the love of my life, Sabrina." The man wrapped his muscular arm around the tiny girl's waist. She was tiny, barely feet tall, just like Sabrina, the Trickster Queen.

"Ferryport Landing has been like this almost seven years now. When I was thirteen, and Sabrina was still eleven, we fell in love. Trust me, she gets a little better as she gets older," the older Puck said. "Only a little," the older Daphne laughed as the fairy girl grinned proudly. Then we noticed two silver rings, one on Sabrina's hand and one on the older Puck's.

"This is sooooo not happening!" Daphne squealed. "You guys got married!?" Older Puck and Sabrina laughed and nodded. I stared at them as they smiled at us. "Lets take you in to the old lady," Sabrina suggested. I nodded. "Granny's here?" Daphne squealed again, and we all trudged into the fort.

Granny was so old. It wasn't even funny. Wrinkles covered her entire face, and her eyes were filled with misery and exhaustion. Sabrina seemed the most tired out of them all, and the older Puck pulled her into his arms. "'Brina, just go to sleep, and we'll take care of the rest," he said. Her pink wings disappeared, and for a tiny moment, she looked like a normal human. But Sabrina wasn't normal.

* * *

(skip to the tear in time where Sabrina is almost sucked in)

Sabrina had lifted into the air to avoid the rhino. But as she rose off the ground, she couldn't escape the pull of the black hole. "Sabrina!' I yelled.

"We got a problem!" she shouted, flapping her wings harder and harder to try and escape. I latched onto her leg, hoping maybe my weight and hers would bring her dwon. To my disappointment, we still went higher in the dark sky. Daphne jumped onto my leg, and we all sailed up to the tear.

Slowly, the fairy girl was disappearing into the blackness. Eventually, the only thing left of her was her black Converse. "We;re losing her!" Daphne cried, tugging on me to no avail. "You need to shut off the machine!' someone called. We spotted the house of Baba Yaga with older Sabrina, older Puck, and older Daphne. "Come on, save her!" Older Puck shouted, trying to grasp his wife as she collapsed in pain from the hole.

Cindy looked at the girls, and then smashed the Wonder Clock. Tom croaked. "Why? I did this so we could be together!" he said. "We will be!" she said as she started to age. Wrinkles appeared, and her body wilted a little. As they spoke with each other, the older Sabrina walked up to Sabrina.

"Try to be nicer to Puck. He's going to be important to you in the future, and trust me, he'll never forgive you for glueing his head to a basketball." Sabrina grinned

"I never glued his head to a basketball."

"Argh, shut up 'Brina, you're giving her ideas!" the older Puck said, grabbing his wife and pulling her away. "And you're right, I'll never forgive you for that, fairy." The older Sabrina giggled.

* * *

I dont wanna write anymore today! I think i did pretty well, except that its short! Review please! Book six is next!


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy! By the way, I may change things, such as dialogue and minor plot events.

* * *

**BOOK SIX**

* * *

Puck's POV (start from the beginning)

I'd had such a strange dream last night. I'd been stark naked, walking down on a path. Then, to my utmost horror, none other than Sabrina had appeared, floating a foot above the ground, her pink insect-like wings flapping. I had begged her to get me clothes, and she surprisingly obeyed, flying off, returning with a shirt, some jeans, and sneakers by the bush so I could dress. Then, even more surprisingly, she flew away without a smart-aleck comment about my nakedness. Relieved, I dressed and continued walking down the path. But people stared at me, and I realized I was naked once again. Sabrina found me again, and told me clothes couldn't hide who I really was. Thats when I awoke, angry and embarrassed. Even in my dreams, Sabrina was a pain.

I stayed in bed for awhile, before climbing out of bed, and into the bathroom. I was embarrassed to be doing this, but I was changing into a whole new person. Bottles of cologne, moisturizer, razors, and many other things were hidden in a cabinet of the bathroom. I was so self conscious these days, and I wasn't sure why.

I applied the moisturizer, and scrubbed my face. I then attempted to shave, but cut myself in the process, a little bit of blood trickling down my chin. I wiped it with my hand, frustrated and irritated.

I sat on the toilet, my head in my hands, when someone banged on the lid. I cowered back, and slowly lifted it. Then I gasped loudly, and nearly fell over in shock. I mean, who would expect a little man to be sitting in your toilet in the middle of the night?

"Who goes there?" his voice was squeaky and annoying. I yelled for Granny Relda, and slammed the toilet lid back down. The family came running. Uncle Jake, Granny, and Daphne were immediately by my side.

"There's-*gasp*-a man-*gasp*-in the-*gasp*-toilet!" I told them. "Mom, you should stop giving the kids spicy food. It gives them nightmares," Uncle Jake said to his mother. "I'm not kidding! Look for yourself!" I said, gesturing to the toilet. They both crept to the toilet and lifted the lid. The man sat there, cursing me out, his long red beard dipping into the water. Granny shut the toilet lid just like I had. Then, a door slammed an we turned.

It was Sabrina. Her blond hair was dirty and messy, and her eyes were half closed. "What the hell are you all doing?"

"Language, fairy," I snapped. I didn't want Daphne cursing like Sabrina did. She rolled her eyes at me. "There's a man in the toilet, 'Brina," Uncle Jake said. "Oh. That's Seamus. Since Canis is in jail, I can't look after you all at once. So I've hired a security team." Sabrina shrugged, and crossed her arms over her green tank top.

"Why is he in the toilet?" Granny wondered. "He's guarding it! Duh!" she explained. "How many more leprechauns are in the house?" Daphne asked. "That was the only one," she replied.

"Good," I sighed in relief. "But there's about a dozen trolls, some goblins, a few elves, and a chupacabra staking out some other vulnerable parts of the house." I gasped. "There are freaks all over the house?"

_"Freak_ is a really ugly term. It highlights how ignorant you are. This is the twenty first century you know," Sabrina replied. I clenched my fists and lunged at her. "I'm gonna highlight your mouth, pal."

"Give it your best shot!" Sabrina teased. Then she froze, and walked up to me. She placed her finger over my cheek and wiped something wet off my face. "Why is there blood on your cheek?"

_Aw, shit, _I thought. "I fell off the bed and cut myself," I lied sheepishly. She studied me for a moment, before stalking into the bathroom and opening the toilet lid. "I didn't sign on for this abuse, Sabrina," Seamus grumbled. "I quit!" Sabrina glared at him.

"You can't quit! Who will I get to replace you?" "Go find a toilet elf. I dont care!" he yelled, running past Uncle Jake and out the front door. Sabrina leaned against the wall, her head in her hands the way mine had been before. "I can't protect my family, I'm such a fail," she muttered, not intending for us to hear. But we did, and I felt a pang in my heart. She only wanted to protect us.

* * *

(skip to where the Grimms try to convince Sabrina to go to the library with them)

"Uh uh uh," Sabrina said, entering the room. "You two aren't going anywhere without protection." "Well, you can forget sending the little twerps with us. Get rid of the whole team," I said, rolling my eyes at the tiny fairy's face.

"Listen, dogface. Almost everyone in this town wants you dead. And dont let it get to your gas filled head that I don't want that. Because if you were to die, I know the old lady would want to have a funeral, and if there's a funeral I know I'm going to have to take a bath. So I will superglue a hobgoblin to your leg if I have to," Sabrina declared.

I was seething with rage. It wasnt that Sabrina was being stubborn about her stupid security team. It was because she called me dogface. I used to never care, and throw something back like "short stuff" or "walnut brain". But now, I did care. Why did I care if Sabrina thought I was ugly?

"What? No comeback?" Sabrina pressed, clearly shocked. "Maybe Sabrina can fly us to the library?" Daphne suggested. "Excellent," Uncle Jake said, smirking down at the fairy. He liked her, but found that when she'd thought he'd taken her role as protector it was amusing to see her disagree with everything he said. "BORING!" Sabrina cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was under the impression that you were some kind of mischief maker. I remember a time when you would have jumped at the chance to sneak out without my mother knowing," Uncle Jake said, clearly enjoying himself. "Oh well. I guess you've lost your touch."

Sabrina scowled and glared a fiery glare at my uncle. "I have not lost my touch for mischief! I invented mischief!" she argued, placing her small hands on her hips.

"These days you seem to act more like a good little girl than someone called the Trickster Queen. In fact, I'm surprised people don't mistake you for that other little midget fairy who followed around a guy in tights. What's her name?"

"Don't you say it!" Sabrina warned. Daphne winked at her uncle, and continued.

"I know who you're talking about. The one who twinkles like a little ball of light. She flies too. What's her name?"

"I mean it! Don't you say her name in front of me. That little brat is a washed-up has-been. Don't you even compare us!" Sabrina was seething. I decided to say the words that would make her blood boil.

"Oh, I remember. You're acting like little Tinker-" Sabrina let an angry shriek silence my words. "FINE!" she screamed. "I'll go with you, but let's get something straight. I am not some goofy flying idiot who just follows around a dumbass in tights. I am the Trickster Queen: the spiritual leader of hooligans, good-for-nothings, pranksters, and class clowns. I am a villain feared worldwide and don't you forget it."

"Of course you are, 'Brina," Uncle Jake said, winking at me. "C'mon, get going!" Two enormous insect-like wings popped out of the fairy girl's back. They were bigger than her, but that wasn't saying much. They were bigger than me, though.

Sabrina lifted off the ground and buzzed above me and Daphne. She took us by our hands, and let us dangle as she flew out the window and through the air, soaring away from the house.

* * *

(skip to meeting the librarian!)

"You're a scarecrow," Sabrina said. "Actually, I'm _the _Scarecrow, the accomplished thinker, former Emperor of Oz, and head librarian of Mid-Hudson Public Library."

Sabrina eyed him closely. "You're made outta hay?" Her face twisted up in puzzlement. "Huh." (sorry, but Im skipping that whole conversation that comes next. skip to where the books fall on Sabrina)

"Argh!" Sabrina cried. "I'm allergic!" Surprisingly, she was actually covered in red spots across her arms and legs. She scratched away furiously at the marks, and reached for his sword. I was almost sure she'd attack the Scarecrow, but she just used it to scratch the places on her back that she couldn't reach.

"Here's the book!" Scarecrow called, and handed them the book before tumbling over to the next bookshelf. Sabrina grabbed Daphne by the wrist, and dragged her away as I followed.

"Thanks," Daphne muttered. "No thanks is necessary! Learning something new is thanks enough." Sabrina fired insults at the Scarecrow's retreating body.

"We tried to warn you," Daphne told the little fairy. "_We tried to warn you," _she mocked as she scratched harder at the red spots. "I can smell the books on my skin!"

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind us. I turned, and Sabrina gasped, shoving her way in front of me so she could protect us. The man in front of us wore an expensive looking suit and ruby rings on his fingers. His long curly beard and bushy eyebrows were an unnatural shade of electric blue. His body was about four times wider than mine, and he looked about eight to nine feet tall.

"Do you work here?" We shook our heads, speechless. "We're helping out the librarian," Daphne said, and Sabrina shot her a glance that I couldn't decipher. The man frowned. "That fool will be no help. I don't suppose you can point me to the law books?" I shrugged. "Sorry."

The huge man stalked away, grunting as he moved. Sabrina snatched both my sister and me and pulled us to the ground. "Do you know who that was? That was Bluebeard," Sabrina said. "He's the most villainous Everafter in town."

"I thought you were the most villainous Everafter in the town," I answered. "Besides me," Sabrina said as she peered around the corner. "He's a recluse. I hear he has a mansion up on Mount Taurus, but no one has seen him in years. I heard Charming told him to stay out of town. I guess now that there's a new mayor, he's doing what he wants."

"So what?" I asked. "Just cause Charming banned him from town doesn't mean he's a criminal."

"Shhh! Bluebeard is famous for being married almost fifty times, and each of his wives had a nasty habit of losing their heads." "So he drove them nuts?" Daphne asked.

"No, I mean he chopped their heads off with an ax, duh!" I shuddered, remembering Oberon's threat to kill Sabrina with an ax when we'd gone to Faerie to save her. She still doesn't know most of what happened while she was in her cocoon stage.

* * *

(skip to where Sabrina appears when Puck tries to break into the bank)

"Puck Grimm turns to a life of crime. I'm so proud of you." I recognized the voice immediately. It was Sabrina, and she had my rock clenched in her little fist.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, yanking at the fairy to get her in the shadows. "Keeping an eye on you, since you got past all of my security."

"I'm not going to stay locked in the house 'cause you said we had to. I can take care of myself," I growled. Sabrina's face turned red. "Sorry Mr. Tough Guy. But you're an ungrateful jerk. Do you know how much I have to pay all those creatures to watch you sulk around all day. Do you appreciate it? NO! You run around this town like an idiot, as if you had a death wish. Well, listen pal, if your family gets killed, then I'm out in the cold. That means no more free meals, or cable TV. And don't let your ego get bigger, but I would follow your family to death, since they're the only family I have left."

"I appreciate your efforts, 'Brina. But they're in my way now. I have to get something from inside. I plan on breaking something to get in there." Sabrina raised her eyebrow, but grinned. "I'm in!"

I saw Sabrina play a tune on her flute as tons of little pixie lights buzzing in front of Sabrina. "We need to get in." They zipped off, obeying her unspoken command. They appeared on the inside of the glass door. They swung it open and I said in Sabrina's ear, "Look for safe-deposit boxes on the back wall."

We searched for a few minutes before we came across the box we needed. TH192. Sabrina grinned, and slammed her fist into the box, smashing it open. We looked inside. "What's so important about this?" I couldn't lie to Sabrina to save my life.

"When we were in New York, Hamstead gave Daphne this key and told her it contained a box with a powerful weapon. He told her to get it in case the Wolf ever took control. Hamstead said it was the only thing that would stop him," I said. "If he gave it to her, why'd you have it?" Sabrina questioned. "She doesn't understand," I stated. "You stole it?" I nodded.

Sabrina sighed, and looked disappointed. I tried not to let this get to me. "What? Are you disappointed? Is the Trickster Queen going to give me a lecture on being a good person? I'm doing this for the good of us all," I argued. "This weapon might be able to fix Mr. Canis and fight the Scarlet Hand. Then you could let your security guards go." Sabrina still looked at the floor, and I felt disappointment radiating from her. I fought the urge to cry, because Puck Grimm does not cry.

* * *

(skip to where Sabrina handcuffs herself to Puck)

"WHY?" I yelled, as the whole family snickered at my situation. "Because you refuse to work with my security staff, so I have to be your personal bodyguard. Trust me, spending 24 hours with you is not exactly a dream come true." Then to my horror, she opened her mouth, and dropped in the key before smiling sweetly up at me. I rolled my eyes down at her before smirking. "Well, Sabrina," I said. "We have lots of work to do today." "NOOOOO! I AM ALLERGIC!"

* * *

(skip to Sabrina telling Puck he doesn't need the products and that)

"Look, Puck. I am a lot of things-mischeivous, mean-spirited, and obnoxious-but they don't make me a bad person. They make me immature. You, however, are skating very close to the line. You stole from someone who trusted you and then lied about it." I was forced to stay in one place as she finished talking. I felt my heart crack a little from disappointing the fairy.

"But what do I know? I'm not supposed to be a good person, Puck. You are though. Your sister worships you and thinks of you as a role model. Don't you think its kind of odd that the Princess of Juvenile Delinquents is teaching you right from wrong?" Sabrina fell silent, leaving me to mull over her words.

"By the way," Sabrina said softly. It had been an hour since she'd last spoken, and I was surprised to hear her still awake. "You don't need any of the beauty products."

* * *

So there. Im done! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy! By the way, I may change things, such as dialogue and minor plot events.

* * *

**BOOK SEVEN**

* * *

Puck's POV (when Goldilocks is about to kiss Henry and Sabrina shows up!)

Then someone made a gagging noise. We turned to see who had spoken. A small, blonde fairy girl was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. Sabrina. She wore a forest green tank top and fuzzy purple shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail, since Granny had grounded her two weeks ago for having it so messy all the time. She stared at us, before glaring at Goldilocks. Like Red Riding Hood, she was adopted by Granny Relda. She was around 4,000 years old but looked about twelve.

"You people have woken me up. I was going to complain it sounded like a bunch of bears running through the house, and look what I find! A bunch of bears!" Sabrina gestured to the bears. "And then, there's a crazy lunatic here trying to kiss a married dude! I mean, seriously, what kind of person _does _that?" She threw her hands up in the air. "I suppose you invited them to move in as well. You've never met anyone you didn't hand a set of keys to. I mean, after all, you got a little girl you don't even know in here, who only wears one color and never speaks. No offense, Red." Red gave a little smile, but her eyes met the floor.

Then Sabrina turned to Daphne. "A chunky little monkey who eats us out of house and home." "I'm not chunky!" Daphne argued. "I'm big boned!"

"And then, you've got this one. A guy so ugly that even burn victims point and stare at him. So let's have some bears move in, too. Why not? Maybe we could invite a couple of giants while we're at it, or maybe a bunch of those idiot Munchkins from across town. We've got plenty of room! Why not turn this place into a bed-and-breakfast for every second-rate Everafter with a hard-luck story?"

"Sabrina, that's not very nice. We're sorry we woke you but Goldilocks is going to kiss Puck and Daphne's father to wake him up." Granny gest

"Like I said, crazy lunatics are everywhere!"

"Just kiss him already!" I begged. I didn't feel like doing this. Goldilocks bit her lip, leaned down, and kissed my father's lips. Nothing. Nothing at all. "It should have worked, I-"

"Try again!" Uncle Jake pleaded. Goldilocks sighed, and obeyed. Nothing happened again. Daphne gave me a look that said "don't freak out". It was too late, though.

"This has been a stupid wild goose chase! The Master and The Scarlet Hand are probably getting a laugh out of this right now!" I shouted. "Don't give up hope," Mirror said. "Give up hope! I haven't had any hope in two years."

"Bummer!" Sabrina said. "Well, maybe whoever is pounding on the door can wake the guy up." "Sabrina, can you answer it for me?" Granny asked. "What am I? The butler?"

"I'll get it," I said, disappointed and frustrated. I stormed down the stairs, Daphne close behind me. "Whoever it is, don't forget to invite them in with us," Sabrina called sarcastically. "Don't forget to show them where the towels are!"

"Freaking out isn't going to help, Puck. We all wanted Goldilocks to wake up Dad. So it didn't work. Exploding in frustration every time we have a setback is, well, annoying."

"First of all, you don't even know the meaning of most of the words in that last sentence. I'll be angry and upset if I want. I have a right to be angry. My life is horrible."

I threw open the door and gasped. Ms. Smirt, in all her nasty glory, stood there with a briefcase in hand. "I think it's gonna get a lot worse," Daphne groaned. "Hello, children," Ms. Smirt said evilly. "Ms. Smirt!" Daphne cried. "Oh, you remember me! How it warms the heart," the woman cackled, taking our wrists and dragging us outside. Me, being a guy, couldn't get out of her grip. It was humiliating, but at the same time I knew that Ms. Smirt had taken strength classes to get good at dragging us around.

"Yeah, the dead one," Daphne muttered under her breath. "Where are you taking us?" I growled. "Back to the orphanage," Smirt snapped. "Your grandmother is unfit. She kidnapped you from your foster father."

"He was a serial killer. He attacked us with a crowbar! You can't send us back to him!" I said. "Your relationship needs time to develop. But sadly, you're correct, I cant send you back to him because of an unfortunate incarceration. But don't worry. I've already found an amateur knife thrower who is eager for some new targets...I mean, children."

Smirt threw us into the waiting cab and spoke to the driver in a quiet, nasally voice. "To the train station," Smirt said, leaning back. The doors locked, and I guessed that was what Smirt had ordered in his ear.

"We found our parents!" Daphne protested. "Such an imagination you have, Debbie. Its really unattractive," Smirt said. "My name is Daphne!"

In no time, the cab pulled up to the station. Smirt threw the money at the driver before dragging Daphne and I across the station to the waiting train. To my horror, the doors closed. Daphne grinned at me. "How are you smiling?" I demanded. "You'll see."

"Have you ever heard of the Brothers Grimm, Ms. Smirt?" the little girl asked the awful woman sitting in front of us. The train started to move very, very slowly. "They wrote the fairy tales," Ms. Smirt said. "That's what most people believe, but it's not true. The Brothers Grimm didn't write stories, they wrote down things that really happened. The fairy tales aren't made-up stories, they're warnings to the world about Everafters."

'What's an Everafter?" the caseworker snapped. "Its what fairy-tale characters like to be called. Fairy-tale character is kind of a rude term. Like I was saying, the Brothers Grimm wrote about Everafters because they are real. Take Snow White. She's a real person and the story really happened-poisoned apple and all. Cinderella, Prince Charming, Beauty and the Beast, Robin Hood-they're all real people. They actually live here in Ferryport Landing. The Queen of Hearts is the mayor. Sleeping Beauty is dating our uncle."

"Debbie, you are going to look so adorable in your straitjacket," Ms. Smirt said. "It's Daphne." I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Please be quiet." But my little sister was smart, and I knew that we both would miss everything in Ferryport Landing. Granny, Uncle Jake, Briar Rose, Snow White, Sabrina-wait, Sabrina?

"Ok, kid, I'll bite. So if 'Everafters' are real, how come I haven't met any?" the caseworker said with a cackle. "Because there's a magical barrier that surrounds this town that keeps the Everafters inside. Our great-great-great-great-great grandfather and a witch named Baba Yaga built it to stop evil Everafters from invading nearby towns."

"Oh, of course," Smirt said, slapping her knee and laughing. It sounded like a wounded moose. I hoped never to hear her laugh again. It made my ears hurt. "The barrier has made people in the town angry, and a lot of Everafters don't like us much," Daphne said, ignoring Smirt. "But-"

"Daphne, stop, you've told her too much," I pleaded. Smirt glared at me, and I glared right back at her. She narrowed her eyes and turned her ugly face back to Daphne as she continued.

"Let me finish, Puck. Like I said, we have a lot of enemies in Ferryport Landing but we've managed to make a few good friends."

Suddenly there was a tap on the window beside us. I looked out and almost fell of my seat. In the window, a familiar blonde girl in a forest green tank top and fuzzy purple shorts was held aloft by two giant pink insect wings. She was grinning and sticking her tongue out at me, and I'd never been so happy to get a raspberry in my life.

Smirt was terrified. She screamed and ducked under the seat. When she managed to look back up, Sabrina had already zipped ahead and out of sight. "Did you see that?" Smirt spluttered, slowly coming back up. She looked out the window, afraid of what she might see. "I must be tired. I thought I saw a girl out there. Flying! Outside the window!" Daphne and I chuckled at her foolishness.

Just then there was a horrible eardrum blasting bang and part of a door flew by the window. I looked back at the little girl next to me. "Did you two plan this?"

"Someone's got to do the thinking in this family. Besides, 'Brina isn't as dumb as she seems," Daphne answered, and grinned again.

A moment later, Sabrina strode in with her large wings extended proudly. "Well, well, well. Look at me. Here I am saving you two again. You know, you're really quiet helpless and pathetic. It amazes me you can even dress yourselves in the morning."

Smirt yelped at the sight of the petite fairy, and once again tumbled under her seat like a cockroach. Sabrina turned to me. "What os she doing dow there?" "Hiding, I guess."

Sabrina leaned down and poked her head under the seat, her blond waves touching the ground. "I found you." Smirt shrieked, and Daphne covered her ears.

Sabrina lifted herself to her small height again. She giggled. "She's fun." Sabrina leaned back down and the caseworker screamed another earsplitting scream. "I could do this all day. Can I keep her?"

Daphne shook her head, knitting her eyebrows together as Sabrina ducked under the seat one more time. "You know the plan, 'Brina." Sabrina frowned and dragged the woman to her feet. Daphne stepped up to the trembling woman. "Ms. Smirt, I have something to say to you." Smirt said nothing and seemed unable to take her eyes off Sabrina and her wings. "We are not going back to the orphanage. Not now, not ever. We are not going to any foster parent, either. We're going back to Ferryport Landing with Sabrina and we're staying. For good. You'll never see us again. This is goodbye."

"Right after the merciless kicking, right?" Sabrina said. "We talked about the kicking." Daphne frowned at Sabrina. "I vetoed the kicking, remember?" Daphne reminded her patiently. Sabrina scowled.

Just then, the conductor 's voice boomed throughout the train. "Next stop, Poughkeepsie." Sabrina's ever-present mischievous smile disappeared. "Uh-oh."

_"_What's _uh-oh?" _I demanded, looking around. Sabrina cried out. "The barrier!" she shouted, and I stopped breathing for a moment. The barrier. Sabrina started to sprint at an inhuman speed in the opposite direction of the train's rolling. "I forgot about the barrier!"

"Oh no," Daphne whispered. No Everafters could pass through the barrier, and so when the train passed through it, Sabrina was sent sailing down the aisle, flailing helplessly. "How do you stop this thing?" Sabrina cried as she was shoved farther back in the car by the invisible wall. I remembered the emergency brakes, and leaped over the aisle. I yanked hard, but it didn't stop immediately. It slowed a little, and the train screeched against the tracks.

Unfortunately, the train wouldn't stop before Sabrina slammed into the steel door at the end. Sabrina flopped around, and I knew what she was trying to do. If she could spin around, she could change into an animal or inanimate objects. She usually changed into something to annoy me, like a three legged chair or something, but sometimes she did the extremely rare thing, and did something nice, like a regular chair if my legs hurt from standing somewhere. It was very rare, like I said.

We did nothing as Sabrina morphed into an awkward animal for such a short person: a rhino. She lowered her head and blasted into the train door, blowing it off its hinges. "She turned into a rhinoceros," Smirt stammered. "Yeah, she does that."

Daphne and I ran after Sabrina, who plowed through the car doors and out onto the tracks. By the time we jumped off, she was already back in her regular body. She grinned at me. "So, Grimm. Meet your parents." I turned and saw my parents standing there with Granny and Uncle Jake. I froze, before running to them at full speed.

* * *

(skip to Puck and Daphne escaping the monsters and coming back to Camp Charming.. this ones short)

"Open the gates! Its Puck and Daphne Grimm! Monsters are chasing us!" I shouted. The bid doors swung open and Charming rushed to me, snatching my arm and pulling us both in. "Where are these monsters?" "They attacked us about half a mile back. They're are around a dozen of them, and they're fighting with my mom and dad!"

"You fools! You have probably led them to us!" the prince cried in disgust. I rolled my eyes and stared at him. "Freaky monsters just to tried to kill us. Should we have just died out there so you could keep your clubhouse secret?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well, well, well, look who's back," Sabrina said, floating down from the fortress wall. Her eyes looked a little red from...crying? "I knew you'd show up again. This little crush you have on me is getting embarrassing." When I lunged for the fairy, she soared up into the air, laughing.

* * *

(skip to where Puck lets it slip about being married in the future)

"Are you two in love?"

"In love? As if! How on earth we end up getting married is beyond me! How could I have held my nose long enough to get through the ceremony? Ugh!" I said, then froze. There was a silence like no other. I hoped to God Sabrina was as slow as she looked. But she wasn't and her face told me so.

"MARRIED?"

"Its nothing," Daphne said, trying to dispel the tension. Sabrina's insect-like wings popped out of her back and lifted her a few feet off the ground. She hovered above us, her pink wings flapping furiously. "Tell me now!" she shouted.

"Do you remember when Cinderella's husband built the time machine? Well, we got sucked into one of the tears and-" "NO!" Sabrina cried, her face tight with fury and rage.

"Yup, you're going to marry him," my sister confirmed. Sabrina turned slowly to me, and my insides curled up at her deadly glare. Her wings beat so fast, she shook with every flap.

"I'm a little girl! Little girls don't get married!" Sabrina screamed. My face grew hot, and I looked at the ground before looking back up at the seething fairy.

"You grew up," I stated quietly. Sabrina's face fell. "What would make me want to grow up?" Daphne pointed to me. "I would never do that!" Sabrina roared, flying a little higher in the air.

"You already are. Your clothes are getting smaller. That's why Granny took you shopping a few days ago. Mr. Canis and her were talking about it," Daphne explained. Sabrina quivered angrily.

"So you've poisoned me with puberty?" Sabrina bellowed. "You've given me your cooties, dogface! You've made me sick!" I tried to calm her. "Sabrina, you're not sick."

"I am the Trickster Queen! I'm a villain! I am the QUeen of Loafers, the Princess of Low Expectations! I'm the spiritual guide for millions of complainers, criminals, and convicts! Villains don't get married. You have poisoned me, Puck Grimm. This means war!"

"War?" I repeated. "Yes, war! And when I'm done you'll wish the Scarlet Hand had gotten to you first!" Sabrina blasted into the sky like a rocket. There was a boom, and she disappeared from my sight.

* * *

(skip to where Sabrina slips Puck a water toadie egg...another short one, sorry!)

"Sabrina! Why is my body GREEN?" I boomed. My voice had gotten deeper and stronger, and the fairy girl skipped in. "Don't get all freaked out. It'll wear off by the time you start college," she said, stealing some of Red's eggs. "Looks like she slipped you a water toadie egg," Uncle Jake said. "Relax. Its not harmful and I have a remedy somewhere but-"

"But what?"

"But it has side effects."

"What kind of side effects?"

"You'll grow a tail," Uncle Jake explained. I snarled at the tiny fairy girl, who smiled sweetly at me. Charming walked in before I could strangle her, which, after all the pranks she had done to me, wouldn't be so difficult.

After breakfast, Uncle Jake handed me the toadie egg antidote. "A tail, huh?" Uncle Jake nodded. "A really long one. But without the antidote, you'll stay green for a long time." I growled again at Sabrina who stood next to Uncle Jake.

I sighed, and drank the liquid. I seriously hoped that Sabrina would lay off on the pranks, because I didn't know how to tell her she was HAPPY about getting married in the future.

* * *

(skip to where Puck and Sabrina are arguing over the water tower)

"Yo, go kill dragons somewhere else, ugly!" Sabrina snapped at me. I hissed at her. "Sabrina, you're not supposed to let them burn the place!"

"Leave me alone. I know what I'm doing!"

"Give me the cannon, Sabrina," I said, pushing her out of the way. A white dragon started to zoom towards the tower, and I aimed the water at it. _Closer. Closer. _As the dragon approached, I blasted water at it, and it spiraled to the ground, bumping into another dead dragon.

"I'm catchin' on Ugly!" I said to Sabrina. "Lucky shot, dogbreath! Ya gave me the virus of getting older and I can't concentrate! Its your fault!" Sabrina shouted, but I snatched the cannon away from her hands and took it into my own.

"Look, you're not sick! I didn't ask you to grow up! You started this war, but aging is your fault. You wouldn't age a day if you didn't want to." Thousands of Everafters from the Scarlet Hand were marching in, and I felt my heart clench in fear and worry. "The Hand is here!" I called down to the soldiers below, and they charged quickly at them, swords clashing and magic spells sizzling in the air.

The water stopped blasting, and nothing came out. "Its run dry!" I yelled. "Why aren't you firing?" Sabrina demanded as she buzzed back up to the tower, having gone down to get Daphne to safety.

"We're out of water!" I explained, but Sabrina shook her head. "That can't be right! You must be doing it wrong," Sabrina said, taking the cannon and pushed the button repeatedly before turning her death glare on me. "You broke it!"

Sabrina, in her rage, swung around and hit me in the chest with the nozzle. The force was so powerful I tumbled backward into the air, plunging to my death below. Wind screamed as I sailed downward and I braced myself for the immense pain. but nothing came. My long, brown tail was wrapped around a sturdy tree branch. I swung there, like a monkey.

Sabrina fluttered down to me, her wings flapping softly to keep her hovering beside me. "I bet you think this is hilarious! Your stupid prank gave me a tail!" I raged.

Sabrina's face was trembling. "I'm sorry.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"I almost killed you. I'm sorry, Puck," she said, rubbing her eyes on the ripped hoodie. She lifted me off the branch and onto the ground. She darted off to help fight. "Since when do you care?" I whispered to her slumped figure. She seemed scared, and... disappointed in herself?

"We need to retreat to the mirrors!" Charming boomed. "What about big and ugly?" Daphne asked, pointing to the dragon in front of them. Soldiers were knocked to the ground by its fury.

"There's no way we can get past it!" Granny Relda cried, holding my little sister in her arms. I agreed with her.

Sabrina's wings appeared and soon she hovered above our "army". "Does saving the day always have to fall on me?"

"I thought you weren't the hero type," I said. "I'm not," she groaned. "But you always seem to be in danger, Grimm." "Which you tend to be the cause of," I pointed out. "Beside the point!" Sabrina retorted. "I forbid it, Sabrina!" Granny argued.

"Old lady, if I die I'd like you to do one small thing for me. I want you to build a one-hundred-acre museum dedicated to my memory. Bronze my clothing and possessions. Have at least three hundred marble statues erected of me in my most dashing poses. One of these statues should stand at least a hundred feet tall and greet ships as they float down the Hudson River. One of the fourteen wings of the museum should have an amusement park with the fastest roller coaster in the world inside. None of these rides should be equipped with safety devices. You can license some of the space to fast-food restaurants and ice-cream parlors but nothing should be nutritious. The gift shop should sell stuffed Sabrina dolls packed with broken glass and asbestos. There's a more detailed list in my room," Sabrina finished.

"'Brina, no! You don't have to do this!" I cried, my eyes pleading with her to stay away from the danger. Why did I care so much?

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Appears I have to do a lot to keep you safe, Grimm."

I felt my cheeks grow hot. "What are you going to do to the dragon?" I questioned. I tried hard to keep the worry for the fairy girl out of my voice.

"I got this," she replied, taking her little wooden sword from her waist. "You'll get yourself killed!" Daphne said angrily. "Don't disrespect the sword Marshmallow," Sabrina said, grinning. She twirled around and flew to the ugly monster.

Sabrina jabbed the dragon's eye with her sword and roared in anger. "Come and get me!" she taunted, dancing in the air. The dragon sailed to her, and she led him away, but I noticed his teeth scrape her back, and blood soak the hoodie.

* * *

(skip to where Sabrina comes back)

We stood there in the front yard, looking at our little house and thanking every god in the world. We survived dragons, and angry mobs, and bloodthirsty armies of villains. Suddenly, something massive fell out of the blue sky. We all fell to the ground; the impact was incredibly powerful. When I got back to my feet, and helped Daphne to hers, I saw a white dragon on the grass, dead. Sabrina stood atop it, her little sword in hand, face bloodied, but grinning.

"Don't disrespect the sword, Grimm."

* * *

I'll probably do book eight, but since I wasn't aware the ninth book came out, I'm afraid that I'll have to wait for my birthday to get the ninth book. Which is in a little less than a month. SOoo review! And I think, after I finished all nine books, I'll do outtakes, oneshots, and series of what happened in between and after this story. And not while Puck and Sabrina are married. I'll write them as if everything went back to normal, and the Grimms stayed in Ferryport Landing and stuff. Even if no one reviews, i'll keep updating, because I love this story soooooo much! Thanksss!


End file.
